


Avengers Christmas Special

by Natalya



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalya/pseuds/Natalya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the Night Before Christmas - Avengers Style...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Christmas Special

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the tower   
Avengers were busy and had been for hours   
Decorations were hung from every spare place  
Tinsel and lights all jostled for space 

Tony was settled right down in his lab   
With bots playing games and looking quite fab   
With Pepper looking on, with coffee in her hand   
A girlfriend famed (said Tony) throughout all the land

Banner was arranging his test tubes and vessels   
While Clint threw paper arrows at ones shaped like bells  
Banning bows and real arrows while around delicate glass  
Had been one of the best ideas that Bruce had had! 

Steve had found channels that played Christmas stuff  
And watched it with glee, could there ever be enough?   
Two Russian assassins shared the room with him   
Cuddled up on the couch, happily settled in 

A crash of lightening heralded Thor’s arrival   
Never too quiet, an entrance completely unrivalled   
He came with news that was worrying in nature   
Someone was coming, a who, not a creature 

Outside down the road there came a great clatter  
Avengers grabbed weapons to see what was the matter   
They sprang to the windows, to take in the sight   
Enough to make anyone quail with real fright 

For along came Nick Fury, coat all a flutter   
Riding on top of a truck, never seeming to stutter   
Quick as a flash down the road the truck rumbled   
As all around flakes of pretty white snow all tumbled 

“On Coulson, on Sitwell, on Hill and you Ward   
No Mae you can’t stab him with that sword!   
Go Fitz, go Simmons, now stop with the theories  
We’re here at the tower, pull up now, no queries!” 

Tony had rallied the troops at the door  
Avengers assembled on the hallway floor   
His repulsors were charged, Nick was not coming in   
Not if it was at all up to him! 

Janet had shrunk to the size of a bug   
While Hank was directing some ants through the rug   
Steve had his Shield, Nat and Bucky some knives   
Clint had his bow, while Betty and Bruce scienced for their lives 

Chemicals and potions were brewing and waiting to be used  
As the door was pounded and truly abused  
“Come on Avengers, you can’t hide from me  
You’re silhouetted in the light of that huge damn tree” 

Thor took the lead, mjolnir raised high   
“What do you want on this night, ask I?  
We were told that villains have taken the night off   
For your midgardian celebration, now go and get lost!” 

“Your brother’s been seen, we’re all on alert”   
Came the answer from Ward, his tone was quite curt   
The Avengers looked at each other in some consternation   
As a flash of green smoke came right in their location 

Loki stood there, a grin spread over his face,   
No weapons in hands as he stood in that place   
He looked to Thor, then around at the rest  
“I am really here, this isn’t a test.” 

“I’m not here to cause trouble, you’ll be pleased to know   
I came only to join in your midgardian noel   
I’ve even brought presents, so don’t hit me brother   
You don’t need mjolnir so don’t even bother.” 

He waved his hand and conjured a giant sack   
Into which Steve peered, truly taken aback   
“Send Fury away, Loki for once doesn’t lie  
Presents are here, for all of us I spy!” 

Loki smiled, feeling a bit of Christmas cheer   
Spreading all through him, with companions near   
It felt like celebrations from long ago   
Before all the trouble had started to flow 

Tony opened the door to send a threatening blast   
Missing the truck, but it made the agents duck fast   
“We’re not assembling, no, not tonight,   
So get the hell off my lawn, or you’ll have a fight” 

Fury shook his head with a snort of disgust   
Turned away with a curse that raised quite a dust   
“Good luck to you all, you’ll get no help from me   
When Loki destroys everything, including your tree” 

Back to the truck with the agents he sprang   
Cursing and shouting, oh how their ears rang!   
Away they drove his yelling dying away   
Now it was actually Christmas day! 

Back into the lounge the Avengers all filed  
Weapons still ready, but not really riled   
They all sat down on the couches and chairs   
While Pepper got chocolates for all to share 

They decided there was no point in going to bed   
No, they would open all their presents instead   
So rowdy and happy they tore into their gifts   
That Loki had brought to heal all old rifts 

He smiled as they all expressed their delight  
It was nice to be good, even just for one night.   
The point was to have fun, to turn over a new leaf  
Because mischief was good, but not causing real grief. 

“I’d like to be friends, I could be on your side   
I’m not bad in battle, it’s a source of our pride.”  
Thor nodded agreement, so proud of his brother   
Hoping the others would see he was trying to bother. 

Steve looked at Tony, and Tony at Steve   
Should they tell Loki that he had to leave?   
Steve shook his head and Tony gave a short shrug   
“It’s one more ally, one more person to bug.” 

Loki grinned wide, swirling his hand   
Glasses appeared with egg nog all round!   
“My thanks to you all, I’m glad to be on the team   
Although my tricks will still happen, they won’t be too mean!” 

So Thor hugged him hard, until Loki frowned   
Then set his brother back down on the ground   
He waved his hammer, his grin oh so bright   
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
